Wish It Up
by DayaBaybee
Summary: *Full Summary Inside* Rocky throws a surprise part for Cece and she gets very happy. Even more when she remember the afternoon with Gunther. If he asks her what's her wish,what'd she answer? Alternative end to 'Surprise It Up'.


_***Hot Mess It Up***_

CeCe: Aw, thank you Gunther.

Gunther: Please, nothing's too good for the future Mrs. Hessenheffer!

* * *

_***Split It Up***_

CeCe: Wow, you're amazing! You ever repeat that and I'll cut off your legs.

Gunther: Well you could only be as good as your partner. Ever repeat that and I'll hand you the knife.

* * *

**_*Reality Check It Up*_**

Gunther: Oh CeCe, I love it when you play hard to get.

* * *

_***Surprise It Up*** _

Gunther: CeCe, do you have any plans today?

CeCe: You're asking if I have plans? Why no Gunther, I don't have any plans today and I'll be happy to do whatever you suggest.

Gunther: Good, I was wondering if you could accompany me to a funeral today?

...

CeCe: How do I look?

Gunther: Slightly insane.

* * *

Cece sadly entered her apartment and sighed. She just ruined her birthday party and she promised she'd be there. She felt horrible. But Cece couldn't deny that she loved her afternoon with Gunther. Was fun and everything fit perfectly; it looked like they had always went out with him, it flowed naturally. But still, she had missed her birthday party. She then saw a birthday card, with a cupcake and a candle. She carefully opened and read.

**_"Dear Cece,hope you had a fun time at your party. I'm working late. Love you,_**  
**_- Mom."_**

She sighed again and closed her card,took her cupcake,plugged her candle in and closed her eyes.

"I wish I could do this whole day again." She blew the candle and opened her eyes again.

"Surprise!" All Cece's friends and her little brother shouted as they left their hideouts.

"Wha..But you..I just..YAY!" She hugged Rocky and Rocky smiled happily.

"Yup! You didn't think I could do it. But. I did!" She paused and Cece smiled. "You didn't make it easy, but I got you good. That's right. Surprise! I'm awesome." She made her victory dance.

"I cannot believe everybody's here." She smiled. "Even you,Gunther."

He looked at her. "Yes. I don't know what is more pathetic: the fact that I was invited twelve minutes ago or the fact that I actually showed up?" He said confused.

"How did you get here so fast?" Flynn asked Gunther.

"I got chased." He said then warned Cece. "By the way CeCe, there is a very small and very violent dog, Porky, locked in your bedroom. Happy birthday!" She smiles and Dina and Deuce appeared with the plates and the cake.

"Oh,thanks Dina,thanks Deuce." Then she looks up and see Harrison. "And thanks Deuce!"

Welp. Cece didn't know about Harrison yet.

"And most of all..Thanks Rocky." She held Rocky's hand.

"Hey Ty, I'd like to take some pictures. Would you mind getting Cece's camera in her bedroom?" Flynn asked.

"Oh,sure thing little *hiccup* man." Ty walked into Cece's room. He saw the dog and walked out of her room running.

"Hey! This fright took my hiccup away." Ty exclaimed.

"Ha! I told you I could get rid of them! I am the hiccup querying god!" Then he sobs. "Oh no." Flynn said.

"You really surprised me Rocky. Thank you,it was amazing." Cece almost cried.

"You're welcome." And they sweetly hugged.

"Oh! And I cannot wait to see the surprise party next year."

"Oh no,no,no,I'm done throwing you surprise parties."

"Sure you are." Cece replied sarcastically.

"Bye,Deuce,bye Dina,bye Deuce, Ty, Rocky." Cece greeted as her friends walked out of her apartment.

She turned around smiling really happy and went to her room.

"NO! CALM DOWN,PORKY!" She turned around and saw Gunther fighting with Porky.

"What's happening here?" Cece asked.

"Well... I thought I could lead Porky to the animal adoption center." He explained. She smiled; he looked so cute.

"Let me help you." She said and held the dog in her arms. "Here,here, sweetheart." She said as she rubbed her nose with the dog's nose.

He looked at her; she looked cute.

"How?" He asked.

"Well,I try not to leave any animal angry." I explain.

"Thanks very much. Can you get me a water?" He asked her and she nodded. They got to the living room and Cece hands him his water. He drinks it, and 5 minutes later, they start up a conversation.

"So,did you like your birthday party?" He asked her.

"Yeah,was fun."

"I have to agree. See Deuce dancing has no price."

"Yeah." She laughed along with him.

"What about your mom?"

"Well, she couldn't come. As always." She said sadly and he just had to comfort her.

"Don't worry...Maybe she'll be there when you got 40 years old." He said seriously and she looked at him.

"Thanks for making me feel better." She said sarcastically.

"You're welcome." He smiled and she laughed. "Did you got all the presents you wanted?"

"Yeah. But one."

"What?"

"A kiss from the guy that I like."

"Who's him?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why? I told you that I liked teddy bears earlier. I trusted you."

She laughs. "Fine."

"Go ahead." He said.

"I didn't got kissed by you."

His eyes widened. She looked at the ground and he smiled.

"10 seconds to midnight. You'll receive your kiss."

She smiled and he kissed her sweetly on the lips. Her first kiss, slow, passionate and sweet. As was still gentle and full of wishes. They pulled away and smiled to each other.

"I got to go." Gunther said standing up.

"Well,bye Gunther." She followed him to the door.

He started walking away,but stopped by her door.

"Oh,and thanks for going with me to the funeral earlier. I really appreciated your presence. You know, it was the third time we went out together. I'd like to do it again." He said.

"Me too." She said smiling sweetly.

"Goodnight,Cece."

"Goodnight,Gunther." And then she kisses his cheek.

She closed the door and smiled to herself. She didn't see Gunther the same way she did before. She had a thought and she was right about it. Why deny it?

'Maybe it's time to go with the flow.' Cece said to herself.

* * *

**Aww,I loved this episode so much. :3**

**Was adorable.**

**xoxo**


End file.
